<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revealed by Topping_Todoroki_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555614">Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101'>Topping_Todoroki_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Forced Identity Reveal, Heroes, Identity Reveal, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five heroes were caught by Hawk Moth and an Akuma, and their identities about to be revealed, can they do anything to stop it, or is it hopeless?</p><p> </p><p>Hi!<br/>This is a one-shot idea I got while I was reading Unlimited by ryukogo on AO3. I recommend those who are interested to check it out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could it go wrong?</p><p>How did it go so wrong?</p><p>Ladybug struggled in their restraints as they tried to think of a way out. Any way out. Their baby blue eyes glanced around as they saw the rest of the miraculous holders, forced on their knees as they were restrained by inky black shadows, wrapped around their legs, chest, and arms, and all the way to their mouths, keeping them from speaking against the akumatized villain. It was Eric Cartman, or as he was now called Nightmare.</p><p>"I can't believe how easy this was, like how have you gone this long, oh wait, it's because of how awesome I am, Hawk Moth should've picked me to do this earlier, then you 'heroes' would've done been dealt with," Cartman said as he finished setting up a tripod with a camera on top, with a computer cord connected to it. He looked like nothing but a black mass of darkness with bright crimson eyes. Nothing on his person could be seen, so they couldn't find the Akuma before he caught them, he's able to disappear and reappear in shadows, and as the day wore on into the darkness, they couldn't stop him.</p><p>"Would you hurry up Nightmare! I'd done have their miraculous if you'd stop gloating, you're lucky I decided to let you reveal their identities to the public, to show the people in this town how their heroes had fallen.."</p><p>Ladybug's eyes shifted to the corner of the room, there stood Hawk Moth, in his dark purple suit with a hood to cover his head and a silver mask on his face. He was done here when they and the others woke up, bounded and gaged by Nightmanre's shadows, </p><p>"Yeah yeah, give me a minute, gawhd!"</p><p>Ladybug looked again, hoping an idea would come, but all they could think of was how hopeless their situation was, Mysteroux sat on his left, his eyes frantically looking around trying to find a way out like them, and beside him sat Paon who's head was hanging low but was glaring daggers at the two villains, on Ladybug's right sat Chat Noir, their beloved partner in crimefighting, was struggling against the restraints, and beside him sat Queen Bee was screaming behind her gag, possibly cursing a storm at the two.</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p>The screen lit up and a red light in the corner showed that where ever it was being broadcasted was live. The black shadow stood in front of the camera and began, "Ladies and gentlemen of South Park, I, Nightmare have captured the beloved hero of this town, and will be revealing who they are live!" He slinked over to the heroes and started to circle the group.</p><p>"Why do they get to keep their identities a secret, when they ask us to trust them when they don't even trust us, the people they protect, well today is the end of that, as we'll get to know who these 'heroes' really are." He stopped by Queen Bee, "And we can start with the main bitch herself."</p><p>He reached his hand down and plucked the bee comb out of her curly blonde and black striped hair, she let out a muffled screech as the magic reverted and revealed her identity. "Well, well Bebe Stevens, makes sense why a bitch like you is playing a hero."</p><p>He then slinked over to the orange wolf who was glaring and trying to jerk away when Nightmare's shadowed hand reached for the foxtail pendant, but it was in vain as the black hand yanked it off causing his costume to fall, much like Bebe's. "Kahl! I should have known it was you, you jew rat! Well not so powerful now, are you, you greedy ginger."</p><p>If glares would burn holes, then the shadow would be on fire.</p><p>"So how about you fag?" Nightmare sneered as he disappeared and reappeared in front Paon, who's eyes were stuck staring at the redheaded teen, only for them to dart up to see Nightmare snatching the peacock brooch off his chest, removing his transformation. "Stan too? Ugh, should've known an emotional bitch like you would've been apart of this."</p><p>Stan looked down but saw Kyle staring at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>The shadow chuckled as he stepped over to the two heroes in the center, "And now for the grand reveal of South Parks so-called greatest heroes!"</p><p>He spun around and used his shadows holding Chat Noir to raise his hand that had the ring. Grinning he snatched the ring off his finger, causing the magic to dissolve, revealing an all too familiar orange parka. "Kenny! Gawd were all of my so-called friends being heroes behind my back!?"</p><p>The blond teen glared at the akumatized teen, only for his blue eyes to glance at the blond next to him, he could see tears pooling in their eyes.</p><p>Nightmare then made it to Ladybug, "Well, now er have our grand finally! The number one compared to all of these losers," he reached down and plucked the earings out from Labybug's ears. The magic dissolving their transformation, just like everyone else. "Butters! Fucking Butters was Ladybug? Oh, this is hilarious, how can a fuck up like you be the hero everyone looks up too?!" He broke into an insane fit of laughter, ignoring the looks of shock the other heroes were giving him as his eyes spilled with tears. <em>'I failed everyone...'</em></p><p>However, Nightmare's laughter was cut off as Hawk Moth walked up the living shadow and took all of the miraculous out of his hands. "Hey!"</p><p>"Sorry Nightmare, but these belong to me. Thanks for the help, but your assistance is no longer needed." He snapped with his free hand and the Akuma left the teen, reverting him back to Eric Cartman, "Dude what the fuck?!"</p><p>"Goodbye, kids, I have work to do," he snapped again and a swarm of white butterflies appeared and circled around him, concealing him, before they all dispersed, and he was gone. The teens all sat in silence. None of them knew how to react, as so much just happened all at once. Their enemy had the miraculous, what could they do?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what'd ya guys think? I'm planning on this being only a one-off but I could continue if it gets enough traction, since I only had motivation for how I thought this could go down. So until next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>